ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002
What If Shopkins has rebooted in 2002 Is a theory by Jack Halm. It shows what if Shopkins is owned by DiC. This Toylines has Tomy (2002-2006) & Playmates Toys (2006-2008). This Network from Syndication (2003-2007), Universal Junior (Block; 2003-2009, Channel 2012-2015), CBS (2007-2009) and Kabillion (2008-present), in Canada Network from Treehouse TV (2003-2010s). List of changes TBD List * Jessicake * Jamie Cake * Pupkin Cake * Kitty Crumble * Duckling Cake * Apple Blossom * Donatina * Duncan * Kooky Cookie * Bubbleisha * BubbleGoose * Lippy Lips * Peppa-Mint * Minty Paws * Cheeky Chocolate * Popette * Chicken Pop * Buncho Banana * Chip Choc * Choco Frog * Poppy Pie Pony * D'Lish Donut * Cupcake Chic * Poppy Corn * Split Milk * Chee Zee * Pinkie Cola * Soda Gecko * Slick Breadstick * Toasty Pop * June Balloon * Connie Console * Lola Roller Blade * Masked Licorice * Rainbow Kate * Bunny Bow * Sara Sushi * Sushi Panda * Pam Cake * Pancake Pig * Palmela Tree * Sandi Shores * B'Anchor * Pineapple Lily * Pineapple Macaw * Coralee * Coral Sea Turtle * Glitter Stone * Sparkle Hamster * Sadie Soccerball * Max Saxophone * Lynne Spring * Suzie Sushi * Choc N' Chip * Kiresta * Marsha Mallow * Daisy Petals * Pirouetta * Polli Polish * Rotten Cake Man * Ms. Sour Apple * Lippy Lulu * Pretti Pressie * Tiara Sparkle * Bridie * Rosie Bloom * Coco Cookie * Fria Froyo * Lemony Limes * Makaella Wish * Sarah Fairy Cake More Ideas? List of Direct-to-Video # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Welcome to Shopville (2003) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Springtime in Shopville (2003) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Chef Club (2003) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Christmas in Shopville (2003) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: A Get Well Adventures (2003) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Amazing Pet in the World (2004) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Adventure in Ice Cream Paradise (2004) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Royal Galore (2004) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Super Beach Party (2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Sport Team Adventure (2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Moonlight Mysteries (2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Pop Star Spectacular! (2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Shopville Fairy Tale (2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Join the Party (2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Shopville Fairy Adventure (2006) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Cooking Adventure (2006) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Racing Speedway (2006) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Amazing World Adventure (2006) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Sweet Dream Movie (2006) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Shopville Blossom Festival (2007) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The World Vacation (2007) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Big Country Fun (2008) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Rock-a-Palooza! (2008) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Shopville Kingdom (2009) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Big Road Trip (2009) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Hooray for Shoppiewood (2010) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: When I Grow Up Job (2011) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Dinosaur Shopping (2012) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Shoppie Brick Road (2013) List of Video Games # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Shopping Style (for Game Boy Advance, 2003) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Super Duper Ice Cream Party (for PC, 2003) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Game Boy Advance Video: Shopkins Volume 1 (for Game Boy Advance, 2004) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Shopville Racing (for Game Boy Advance, 2004) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Ice Cream Paradise Spectacular! (for Game Boy Advance, 2004) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: Party Cruise (for PlayStation 2, XBOX, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance & Nintendo DS, 2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: A Shopville Adventures (for PC, 2005) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Sweet Dream Game (for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Wii, Game Boy Advance & Nintendo DS, 2006) # What if Shopkins has rebooted in 2002/Shopkins: The Four Season Cake (for Nintendo DS, 2007) Gallery Characters File:Jessicake-(2002-Redesign).png|Jessicake 2002 Artwork File:Peppa-Mint-(2002-Original).png|Peppa-Mint 2002 Artwork File:Bubbelisha-(2002-Redesign).png|Bubbleisha 2002 Artwork File:Donatina-(2002-Redesign).png|Donatina 2002 Artwork Category:Jack Halm's Ideas Category:Shopkins Category:Reboot Category:2003 Category:2000's Category:Theories Category:What If?